


The Quest of Robin Foster

by WritingStudio (LadyGraphycal)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGraphycal/pseuds/WritingStudio
Summary: Mother-Daughter incest. Non-con.





	1. Chapter 2

 

 **WARNINGS: YURI ELEMENTS, NUDITY, NON-CON, FINGERING, BREASTS PLAY, PSEUDO MOTHER-DAUGHTER INCEST.** **  
**

* * *

** The Quest of Robin Foster **

_**Chapter 2** _

“Please let go of our friend,” Dave starts out, looking over at the tall woman warily.

“And why would like? I’m her mother, I want her to stay close to me. We haven’t met for almost six hundred years,” Big Brenda says, almost defensively.

Hearing her reply makes Dave frowns in confusion. “What do you mean, six hundred years? You’re not making sense, lady.”

“It wouldn’t be so difficult to understand, if you’d just give me a chance to explain first. You see, Robin here was my daughter from my past life. We used to live in the Middle Ages, me the queen and her my princess. But then an Evil Witch appeared and took her from me. I’ve been searching and missing her for so long, only to one day found her at the beach nearby. It was fate that had allowed us to meet again.”

Robin looks at her boyfriend with pleading eyes, silently begging for him to help her out. She wants to get away from this woman as fast as possible. She’s talking nuts.

Robin has been trying to cover herself up, but every time she does, Big Brenda will bat at her hands, forcing her to keep them down. In the end, the girl is forced to sit on her lap, waiting for her friends to come, while her private bits are still exposed.

The boys try not to stare, but it’s hard to do so when they got a pair of double Fs staring right back at them, with no hindrance of sight at all. Dave has seen them plenty of times, but every time he does, he has always been awestruck by the voluptuous size.

Focus, Dave! the boy tells himself.

“I know Robin’s mom, and she’s not you,” Dave tries to cautious say again, somehow having a feeling that he might put Robin in jeopardy if he upsets the older woman. She’s talking like someone from a loony bin, and they have to tread carefully, if they want to rescue the girl.

“You don’t believe me, don’t you? Just like my girl here?” Big Brenda asks, sounding clearly disappointed. “Why don’t I show you the proof then.” And that is when exposing the girl bare starts to make sense.

Big Brenda turns Robin to the side, so that the boys can see the heart-shaped birthmark at her side. “See, I also know that she has this birthmark under her breast.” Her hand scoops up Robin’s boob, lifting the round, heavy flesh up so that the guys can see.

They can see that, and so much more. Having Big Brenda touching the girl kinda distract the boys’ minds a little bit, but they snap themselves mentally before getting too sidetracked.

This is not the time to get turned on! Though, while Dave can recover quickly, Jim needs to take his time processing all of this.

And just when they think that it should be enough, Big Brenda abruptly lifts one of Robin’s leg upward, just below the calf. Big Brenda is intending to show them the girl’s third toe, which is somehow longer compared to the other toes. But this motion causes the girl to tip backward, causing her back to land on the woman’s chest. In an attempt to show Robin’s feet, the strong woman lifts the girl’s leg up until her body bend down, causing her crotch to be exposed in a frontal view for the audience.

Now the boys are in conflict, not knowing where to stare.

Robin tries to wiggle herself free, but the motion only causes her breasts to bounce in place.

“See here, the same trait also. My daughter had these, and she also has them. There is no any other explanation. She is my long lost daughter.”

“Um, yeah, well . . . it can be a coincidence,” Dave struggles to get the words out. “I mean, you could have fooled us. How did you know about them in the first place. Did you spy on her?” Now he sounds accusing.

“. . . Y-yeah, I second that,” Jim says, clearing his throat.

“I already told you, it’s—” Big Brenda stops and exhales a long sigh. It seems like talking to them won’t convince them anything.

“Look, the reason why I welcome the two of you into my home, is that I want you to build a time machine. Hey, you’re Jim, right?” she questions the skinnier guy.

At the mention of him, the boy straightens his back nervously, trying hard not to glance at Robin’s obviously very naked body on the way. “Ah, um, yeah, that would be me.”

“My daughter told me that you can help us with that. We want to go back to 1400s Europe to rekindle our past live together from there.” Then to Robin, she smiles a soft smile. “And I think that bringing her back to that time will also spark some memories of our past lives together.”

“Er, I don’t think that’s possible?” Jim is unsure, and there his statement ends up turning into a question instead. “What you’re asking is something that sounds straight out of a sci-fi movie, and this ain’t that.” The glassed boy rubs the back of his neck timidly.

Robin is starting to feel very uncomfortable in this position. She doesn’t like that Big Brenda is exposing her flesh to the boys — she doesn’t mind if it’s just Dave, but she doesn’t want Jim to stare at her like this.

She didn’t think that Big Brenda would turn out to be this way. She had thought that the woman was nice at first, teaching her stuff and all that, but who would have known that the woman would turn out to be such a nut case. How could she? She wants her clothes back. Her privacy is completely breached.

Try as she might, but Big Brenda is way too strong for a girl like Robin herself to overpower. In the end, she can only turn to her boyfriend for help.

Dave is thinking hard, trying to figure out a way out of this mess. He is not sure that he can take down the middle age woman by himself — her stature is solid build — and he doubts that Jim will turn out to be any help. He goes quiet for some time, before finally coming up with an idea.

Yes, this will work.

“Hey, listen, Big Brenda, right? What do you say if we do believe you? If we build this time machine of yours, will you at least let Robin put some clothes on?”

Robin throws Dave a betrayed look, but the boy ignores her, trying to keep his act together. He can also feel Jim throwing him unsure glances, but he’s too nervous to voice out his concern.

“Well, of course. I’m just keeping her in nude so that you guys can see the proof, but now that you two believe what I said, she can have her clothes back.” Though I’d rather prefer she doesn’t, Big Brenda finds herself thinking. Keeping her daughter naked by her side reminds her a lot of the time when she used to carry her little baby around. The children didn’t really have that many restrictions on wearing clothes back at the time, and feeling her daughter’s smooth skin reminds her a lot of the olden times.

Robin quickly stands up, not wasting any time heading to the bathroom, but not before Big Brenda gives her a good slap to the ass, which causes her booty to jiggle.

“Quickly dress and come back, girl,” she says, a satisfied grin plastered on her face.

Damn, Dave didn’t think that this could work, but it’s working! Now, he just have to fool the older woman enough so that he can distance Robin from her, then they’ll bolt out at the first chance they got.

But just when things are starting to go their way, a scream breaks out, alerting all three people in the living room. They rush toward the bathroom, with Big Brenda leading the way, only to find an unwelcomed figure standing in there.

Robin passed out, her still very nude body leaning into another woman’s embrace. When the unknown woman tilts her head up, Big Brenda lets out a strangled gasps.

“Y-you— you, you! Evil Witch! Why are you here?” She spats out the name like a curse, before the muscular woman quickly snaps out of it. “Let go of my daughter! I’m not gonna let you take her away from me again!”

Big Brenda takes a swing at the Evil Witch’s direction, expecting to connect her fist with a face, but her hand unexpectedly goes right through the flesh. The Evil Witch’s form is sublimating, suddenly looking like a projection or a ghost.

The wicked woman lets out an echoing evil laugh.

“Khyaakakakakak!” Her voice is sonorous like an ugly crow. “Do you think that’s enough to defeat the great me? Hah! You’ll have to try much harder than that. Now watch me as I take your daughter once more, back to the time where you can’t follow!”

With a cloud of explosion, the Evil Witch disappears from the room, taking Robin along with her.

N O ! Not again! After all the things she has gone through . . . She is not going to let that witch win again!

“Quick, I need that time machine build asap!” Big Brenda demands at Jim, which is still struck by what he has just witnessed. Next to him, even Dave is still standing shock.

“Snap out of it, boys! Robin’s gone, and we’ve got to save her!” she screams out this time, the bass of her voice shaking the two back to reality.

“W-what was that . . . ?” Dave stares at the empty spot where his girlfriend was.

“It was the Evil Witch. That damn woman! She took my daughter before, and now she took her again! I won’t let her go this time!”

“W-witch?” Jim asks.

“Yes! And we won’t be able to get Robin back if we let this go. Come on, hurry, we’ve gotta go!”

“Go? Go where?”

“My office! There’s someone who can help with this.”

“For what?”

“Didn’t you ever listen? Time machine. We’re building a time machine so that we can save my daughter! Now come on, let’s go.”

It is by this point that the two boys start to question their sanity. Is this really happening?

. . . . .

Doc is one of Big Brenda’s most trusted employee. He is also the leading technician and inventor in her company. With his help and Jim’s, she is hoping that they can make a breakthrough and create something the modern world has never managed to achieve before: building a portal that can transcend through time.

Crafting techs is the only thing Jim is proud off, but this place is no joke. Every set of equipment is the best of its quality out there, much different compared to the scraps he had been tinkering with his whole life. This lab! This lab is his dream come true.

Everything about this day has been so abrupt. First, he gotta see the school’s most popular girl naked, and now, this! Jim can’t believe it! This day can’t get any better.

Doc goes to work immediately, having to abandon whatever he was doing in his lab and went to the preplanning part just as soon as he heard the news. Doc has been the only person Big Brenda has ever consulted with, as far as he knows. He is happy for her that she has finally found her long lost daughter.

He believes in reincarnation, despite being a scientist. But to think that the Evil Witch is real, and that she was able to transcend through time before he did! Now that really infuriated him! How is it possible that someone who originated around six hundred years in the past could manage to do something that modern people in this age can’t do? He just have to get to the bottom of this! . . . Oh, and help save Big Brenda’s daughter as well, of course.

Doc has been developing a time machine concept through the past several years, but so far has not had the chance to actually attempt in making it come through. But thanks to that, they just save at least a few years worth of research, just to start on building the thing. Thankfully, there has already been a bunch of spare parts that they can use to build the machine. They just have to find and round up everything.

Dave and Big Brenda give a hand as best as they can, wanting to speed up the progress. Doc and Jim spend countless hours in the lab in order to build the time machine as fast as they can. Meanwhile, Big Brenda is on edge the entire time, can’t stop worrying about her daughter’s safety. Same goes for Dave, but probably not as worried as the older woman.

It takes them nearly a week to finish the machine, and even that is already considered quick. Doc wants to test it out first, not with just some objects he had sent over to the past, but with living things as well. Big Brenda only has some patience for them to grab a random cat and also sent it back, only to have the same yet much older cat appear back in the lab not a second longer. It works! But Doc still thinks that it’s not stable enough. They don’t have time to test it on a willing human subject though, and has the professor simply set the time back to Middle Age Europe.

“Alright, you three head off. I’m gonna stay and monitor the machine, in case there’s a malfunction,” he says, before bidding the three off.

Jim is hesitating, not sure if it’s safe, but the thrill of experiencing time travel excites him.

Dave is nervous for once, but he only thinks of his girlfriend.

Big Brenda is as ready as ever, having nothing more important than saving her daughter, the girl being put in the priority of her list ever since she reunited with her again. It hasn’t even been a day since she met her daughter again, and yet she was taken just as quick. She can’t let this pass. No bygones will be bygones. She need to find Robin again.

And with that, the three of them depart, appropriate clothing and equipment followed.

. . . . .

The Evil Witch eyes the blonde youth lying on the bed, study her delicate figure. Curiously, she runs her fingers against the sleeping girl, feeling the smooth and even texture of her skin. It has been quite a while since the last time she had left this very same skin. Touching the girl is like finding an oasis in a sahara, like finding a rare silk from a pile of other valuables. There is no doubt that this girl is the same princess that she had previously. The witch had been missing her, but now she finally gets the girl again.

The old hag starts by cupping one of the girl’s breasts, feeling the weight with her shrunken palm. Yes, this is definitely way better, way better compared to what had become of hers, or what any other girls in this realm possesses. This princess’s breasts are still the best, even when she has been reincarnated. Eagerly, the old witch cups both breasts, playing with them a little bit, tweaking her pink nipples until they stand out from the attention, taut and delicious.

Then her hands travel south, caressing the girl’s flat stomach, under her fingers find themselves nuzzling at her crotch, feeling the golden curls at her rugose fingertips. She parts the lips and dips in, and she can almost swear that the girl moans in her sleep.

. . . . .

There is no telling where the Evil Witch has taken her daughter. All Big Brenda knows is that they are at least at the appropriate time — or at least she hopes so, or else, where else would the Evil Witch take the girl?

But then she remembers something — the Evil Witch’s old hiding place. Maybe they can start searching from there.

Behind her, the two young men are still feeling a little bit disorientated, having been twisted and turned all throughout the way through the time tunnel. They try to follow her in tow, not wanting to be left behind in this strange, olden world.

. . . . .

Robin feels the dazzling light on her before she can even open her eyes. When she wakes up, she finds herself lying on a bed, inside a room she doesn’t recognize, strangely decorated in a very vintage manner.

She has no idea has she got to this place. The last thing she remembers was trying to put on some clothes, only so see something moving from the mirror’s reflection. She had abruptly turned around only to find a very wrinkled and ugly face staring right back at her from behind, triggering her to let out a blood curling scream.

After that, everything becomes very fuzzy. She only recalls the feeling of bony, wrinkled hands touching her body in different places, before everything went completely dark. Where is she? How did she end up here? She doesn’t think this place belongs to Big Brenda.

Robin hops toward the window only to find vast amount of trees as far as the eyes can see. No, she doesn’t think she’s even in the same city anymore. What is this place?

“Awake at last?” an old screeching voice asks, causing Robin to jerk and abruptly turn around, only to find herself staring back at the same haunting green face.

The old woman is extremely tall and skinny. Her face shows signs of aging, painted in green. Her lips are pulled into a wicked smirk, staring at her in wonder with eyes that are too big for her small face. She has wild grey hair fall to her shoulders, and she is dressed in a very baggy black robe. But that face though . . . Robin recognizes it. It’s the same face as the one she had seen in the mirror!

It’s the ghost!

“Ghost? I am no ghost, but a witch,” the old hag answers. Turns out the girl has said the words out loud.

“Who are you? What do you want? Where am I?” she asks rapidly.

“Why does a prisoner need to know?”

“Prisoner?”

“Oh, don’t you remember? I also kept you here back in your previous life.”

This again? “I don’t believe in reincarnations! You’ve got the wrong person,” Robin states persistently.

“Wrong person?” she chuckled. “Are you saying that I’ve made a mistake? Me, the great dark witch of the east? Hah!” Then suddenly she disappears into a cloud of smoke, only to reappear right in front of Robin. What the— How—? But before the girl can react, the witch speaks again.

“I’ve seen you up close, girl; not the you from now, but the you from before. They two are you are the same; there is no way I could have made a mistake. I even checked to make sure.” Suddenly, Robin can feel hands on her — hands that do not belong to herself. The witch cups her left breast, lifting it up to show the hidden birthmark underneath. The hag’s other arm goes around the girl’s waste through the back, fingers caressing her left rib, right where her other birthmark is. “Yes, definitely the same person,” the ugly witch smirks with confidence.

“W-what are you doing?” Robin asks nervously, not feeling comfortable by the sudden closeness. The old woman is so tall — almost half a foot taller than her, just like Big Brenda — and the size difference makes the girl feels even more intimidated that she already is. It is also in this moment that she realizes something else: she’s still naked.

Where are her clothes? She wasn’t wearing any when she woke up. There are no clothes lying around. Was she taken while she was still naked? Wait, this is kidnapping!

“Let me go!” Robin tries to wiggle herself free from the hold, but the witch refuses to let her go.

“Hold still, girl,” the old hag gritted her teeth, trying to keep the girl from escaping, but she refuses to cease the fighting. So in the end, the Evil Witch is forced to take matters into her own hand. Her hand goes down, and a scream erupt from Robin’s lips.

“A-aahh . . . ! N-n-not there! Aaahh . . . !” Robin can feel the cranny old witch’s fingers brushing against her pussy lips, pushing her soft labia apart and thrusting the fingers in. Robin tries to stop her, but the Evil Witch is persistent, slipping her bony fingers inside the delicate walls until she can feel wetness seeping out.

Yes, now that’s more like it.

“Ah! U-uumm . . . urgh . . . No— Ah!” Try to resist as she might, but the Evil Witch’s fingers only graze deeper. Robin wants nothing more but to put as much distance between them as possible, but the old woman keeps surrounding her, touching her at her most intimate place. But even having her fingers stuffed inside Robin’s cunt is not enough, as she can feel the witch’s other hand begin fondling at her breast, thumbs purposefully keep brushing against her birthmark until it starts to tingle. No! She doesn’t want this!

The Evil Witch begins thrusting her fingers in and out of Robin’s pussy, watching as her bony fingers disappear into the girl’s pink lips again and again, while her dirty long nails graze at the warm depths, reaching inside the soaked walls until juice begins to gush out. The girl then involuntarily bucks her hips, finding her own body betraying her by making herself meet the thrusts despite her unwillingness. It hurts at first, but then it starts to feel so good . . . .

Things escalate to the point where the tall witch is squeezing Robin’s breasts hard, while the speed of her fingers increase even more, this time followed by a strong need for release. The girl has long stopped struggling, deciding that its much easier to resign and accept, rather than fighting a pointless battle. She can’t hold it in anymore. She can’t. She can’t—

The witch finally releases the girl when she reaches her climax. Robin lets out a cry when the hand pulls out, her liquid of shame sticking to the older woman’s fingers when they are done. Without the support of the witch, Robin finds herself falling to the floor, her inner thighs soaked with her own humiliation. The girl tries to catch her breath, beating like a strangled bird. Robin wants to cry, but she holds it in, not wanting to give the woman another form of satisfaction. How shameful! She had denied the touch, but had succumbed in the end. This is degrading!

. . . . .

Big Brenda is standing in the middle of a vast forest, leading their little group toward . . . Wait, where are they going again?

“The Evil Witch’s residence,” the woman answers for the boys. “She lives far apart from the rest, her tower surrounded by this forest. We just need to find where it is, and then we can save my daughter!”

It’s only been a few hours, but the two boys seem exhausted already, especially Jim. If they are not with her, she would have been able to reach their destination long ago. She considers ditching them a few times, but hasn’t really got the reason to. The Jim boy helped with the time machine, after all, so she kinda owes the boy a little.

“You okay there, boy?” she asks him.

“Y-yeah . . . Just not used to, you know, walking so much.”

“Well in here, everyone travels by foot, unless you’re rich enough to rent a horse, which we currently aren’t. Besides, no carriage can go into the forest like this. We have to travel by foot.”

They had rented out horses from the nearby city to make the journey much faster; Big Brenda on her own black stallion, while Jim had to hitchhike with Dave. They had been traveling in a pretty rapid speed, but when they reached a suspension bridge, the horses had been too afraid to cross it, thus forcing them to abandon the horses. And now, the three of them are trying to make through the rest of the journey on foot, but Jim doesn’t look like he’s going to last for long.

Thankfully, Dave spots the tower from afar.

“We’re almost there. Hang in there, Robin,” he says to himself.

“Y-you know, I don’t think I can walk for another mile. You guys go first. I’ll catch up,” Jim finally says.

“Fine then, let’s go,” Big Brenda gestures at the other boy.

Without the ‘extra baggage’, Big Brenda and Dave are able to reach the tower within less than half an hour. It’s a good thing that Dave is pretty athletic, or else he wouldn’t be able to keep up with the woman’s speed. She is pretty fast for someone her age, he has to admit that. And now that they are finally there, they can finally begin the rescue mission.

With a good kick of her booth, Big Brenda busts the door open without any delay.

“Come out here, you ugly witch! I know you’re hiding here somewhere. Release my daughter, and I might just spare you!” Big Brenda is not afraid to voice out her challenge.

. . . . .

The Evil Witch is in the middle of performing cunnilingus on a very reluctant Robin, too busy eating out the girl’s pussy to realize that her residence has been breached, until she finally hears someone screaming out from the bottom of her tower, asking for a fight.

With a curse, the witch withdraws her face from in between the girl’s slender thighs, a string of wetness disconnecting from her lips and the blonde’s pussy. Hhmmm, this has been some pretty good drink, and she has to admit that she had been missing this, but then the mother just have to come and ruin it.

“I’ll be back for you, my sweet pussy. Don’t go anywhere!” the old hag smiles wickedly at Robin, her tone sounding almost as if she cares.

The girl backs away from the witch until she finds her back hitting the head of the bed, before watching the woman disappears in a cloud of smoke once more, this time not showing any sign of still being in the same room as her. Robin still looks from left to right cautiously though, not wanting to be tricked again.

Once, the Evil Witch had pretended to leave the room, making Robin thought that it was safe for her to try to escape. But then the old hag suddenly appeared, letting her know that she had been spying on the girl while she made her pathetic attempt to escape. There is no any other way to exit the room — which strangely has no door — except from the window itself. But from the looked of it, they could be at the tenth floor or something, and there was no way Robin could survive jumping down from this height.

In the end, the Evil Witch had thrown her to the bed, before having her way with the girl. Robin tried to fight her off once more, but this time, the Evil Witch had casted a spell on the blonde, keeping her body frozen while the hag busied herself with the girl’s body. It wasn’t up until she heard Big Brenda’s voice booming from downstairs that she could finally feel the effect of the spell wearing off.

Robin is disgusted by the old hag. The woman had left plenty of her trances inside her vagina, and the girl wants nothing more than to wash up, not wanting to feel the stench of the witch’s saliva brushing against her walls every time she tries to move. It is by this time that the girl finally allows herself to weep, even for just a little.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Big Brenda and Dave are fighting against the Evil Witch, enough though Big Brenda is the one who does most of the work. She had fought the witch in her previous life, and still remembers the details of their battles even now. Big Brenda knows the ugly hag’s weaknesses, including her unusual fear for silver (which was why Big Brenda had insisted on bringing as many silver made weapons as she could when they finally traveled across time).

The Evil Witch depends too much on her powers, poofing in and out of place at random as she tries to avoid the silvers that are aimed at her. The former queen is shooting out rounds of silver, which she refers to as ‘bullets’. The old hag doesn’t really know how her long time foe was able to come up with this tool, but it sure is effective. The Evil Witch is having a hard time trying to avoid incoming bullets, but it’s hard to do so when she has to deal with these silver bullets coming at two different directions at the same time.

Oh, she knows. She can take out the boy first!

The witch is clever, and she is full of tricks. To fool her enemies, she disguises herself as the Robin girl, using her power to cast a simply illusion spell. And to top it all off, she’s also naked, strutting around a body that doesn’t belong to her.

Big Brenda and Dave are shocked to find the Evil Witch suddenly disappearing in a cloud of smoke, only to reveal Robin herself, who is standing in the middle of the great hall, naked as the day she was born. While Dave immediately cease fight, Big Brenda keeps a hard expression on her face. She knows of the Evil Witch’s tricks, and she doesn’t plan to fall for it.

Not again.

“Are you really Robin?” Big Brenda asks the girl look-alike with suspicion.

“Well, of course, I am, mama. Can’t you tell who your own daughter is?” the Robin look-alike replies with such a sweet tone, for a second Big Brenda thinks that it’s really her daughter. She even speaks just like when she was young, back in their previous life together.

Robin steps closer, her breasts jiggle and ass moves in such an erotic way, face looking ever so innocent, as if she is really the daughter that is returning back to her own mother. But inside, the Evil Witch is calculating her every move, waiting, looking for the right opportunity to strike.

“Oh, come here me baby!” Big Brenda opens up her arms, waiting for an embrace, now looking completely touched.

The witch thinks that she has the former queen played under her thumbs, and closes the remaining distance between them.

What she doesn’t count on is for Big Brenda to have a twenty-twenty vision, and that she recognizes Robin’s third toe not being as long as she had known. That is how Big Brenda knows that this one is a face. Still, she leads on the act, allowing the old hag to think that she has fallen under her trap.

If the Evil Witch is ready, then Big Brenda is even more ready. With a great acting skill and even a much bigger determination, Big Brenda makes her first strike, just after the witch has crossed the hall. With a point blank range, Big Brenda takes aim and shots the witch.

The hag immediately stops at her track when she feels a stinging pain in her gut. The Evil Witch glances down, only to find blood spilling out from her guts. In the next second, her illusion magic falters, allowing her real appearance to be reveal.

Dave’s heart is hammering hard inside his ribcage, sounding like as if he had just ran a marathon. His heart suddenly jerks into a stop when he sees Big Brenda pointing her gun at Robin, still not knowing that it’s not really his girlfriend, until the girl is shot and the illusion collapses, revealing the green-faced Evil Witch standing on the very same spot instead. What the— Dave squeezes his eyes, not believing what he has just witnessed.

The witch falls down to her knees, blood pouring out from her midsection, coughing out blood. “You ain’t see the last of me yet, Brenda!” she spits out the words, before making herself disappears from the room.

“What the— Where did she go?” Dave asks, looking around cautiously, thinking that the witch might just pop back in like before.

“Escaping, I assume. But wherever she goes, I don’t think she’ll be back anytime soon.” Big Brenda slings her gun back to its place. “Now come on, we gotta find the real Robin.”

A set of stairs that they didn’t realize exist before suddenly appears before them, and they climb it up two at a time hastily. They climb and climb for many more times, before finally find themselves at the top of the tower. With another solid kick, Big Brenda forces the doors to open, revealing a very vulnerable-looking Robin still crying to herself.

“Oh, my sweet little girl.” Big Brenda is by her side in three long slides, quickly gathering the poor girl in her arms. “I’m sorry it took so long for me to get to you. Hssshhs, it’s okay now. Everything’s alright. We’ve defeated the Evil Witch, and she won’t be coming for you anymore.”

“Big Brenda!” Robin cries into the other woman’s chest, suddenly feel very weak. Dislike pushed aside, the girl finds herself seeking the protective arms of the older woman, in which she is welcomed in.

Once the girl finally calms down, they finally decide to leave the tower and head back to the city.

. . . . .

Robin still thinks that Big Brenda is strange, in a way that she has always been so touchy feely, but at least she no longer dislike the woman. Sure, she still feels awkward whenever Big Brenda is around, especially when the other woman is attempting some skinship. Robin would like to avoid it as much as possible, not liking being touched that way. After everything that has happened, Big Brenda has become no stranger, yet she still feels uncomfortable.

The girl is grateful to the woman though, especially after saving her from that horrid Evil Witch. She is just glad that she doesn’t have to be that witch’s prisoner anymore, even though she is now quite trapped with another person. Strangely, Robin feels rather safe being with Big Brenda, even though the older woman can proof to be a tad too much for her to handle.

They are staying in one of the city’s inn, waiting for this Doc person to open a portal back to their timeline. It should be any day now, before they can go back home. Dave and Jim are staying in the room next door, while Big Brenda insists that she and Robin shares a room. Not wanting to be ungrateful, the girl reluctantly accepts.

And now here they are, with the supposed mother-daughter duo stuffed in a cramped bathroom, with Big Brenda insisting on washing her up like before. Robin would prefer it if she doesn’t, but then she thought, after what Big Brenda had done to safe her, the girl should at least allow her to do this much, even when the woman can be too much.

Robin is sitting naked inside the bathtub, while Big Brenda is washing her back with a cloth. Once the woman finishes washing her back, she goes to her arms and legs. Robin feels slightly awkward when the woman tells her to part her legs, but the girl tells herself that it’s all in her head. That is, of course, before Big Brenda begins brushing at her sex.

“It’s okay, I can do it myself,” Robin says, lifting her hands up to grab the cloth from Big Brenda.

“Nah, it’s okay, let me do my job. You’ve been through a lot. Let me help you out. I don’t mind.”

“But I do mind.”

Big Brenda looks at her for a few seconds, which Robin meets persistently, before finally saying, “Alright, I understand.” And she leaves that area, moving up to Robin’s front instead.

The older woman rubs the girl’s stomach gently, making sure to clean off every inch of the skin there, before finally going further up toward the girl’s chest. Robin doesn’t know if she should say something, but Big Brenda quickly work on the flesh there, abandoning the cloth and rendering to using both hands instead.

Robin is caught in surprise when the woman grabs her bosom from both sides, Big Brenda’s palms wide enough to cover most of the center parts. Before the girl can say anything else, Big Brenda begins rotating the flesh beneath her hands, moving the breasts in outward motion.

This should be the best way to clean such heavy jugs, and Big Brenda was used to helping the girl clean her body at times. They were rich, so they had maids to help with the washing. Big Brenda only had a few rare chances to do this for her daughter, since her daily life used to be filled with royal duties. But now that she has finally reunited with Robin, she is not going to waste the good opportunity.

Shivers break out from Robin’s body, and it is not the unpleasant kind. The girl has to admit, the woman is pretty good at this, and for some reasons, Robin doesn’t want to move away. Instead, she leans in. This allows Big Brenda to clean the girl off properly, starting to use her thumbs to rub at the girl’s nipples for maximum brushing. It doesn’t take long before those pink nubs begin to stand in attention.

Robin is breathing rather hard at this point. It feels too good, and her breasts feel too sensitive all over. It’s so good that she can feel her knees going weak, despite already sitting down. The touches that she wasn’t sure about before is starting to feeling addictive to the girl, and she can’t help but wanting more, her body lifted further upward to meet Big Brenda’s hands.

Big Brenda is happy that her daughter is finally starting to accept her, even through this small act of washing the girl. The woman simply continues on the washing, this time going further down to rub the unseen dirt from underneath the girl’s boobs, completely unaware of the conflict that she is creating within the girl’s body.

Robin doesn’t know why she is reacting this way toward the woman. She should have known better than allowing this to happen. She knows that she is not sexually interested in the woman, but she can’t help but feel good from the touch. Is it just because Big Brenda is so good at this? Yes, that must be it, the girl resolves. Robin thrusts her chest upward so that the woman can have a better access to her, unaware of the slippery juice that is pooling inside her nether region until she moves, the new position now alerting her of just how painful her pussy is throbbing, silently demanding to be satisfied.

Fuck!

“I-I think that’s about enough,” Robin suddenly retrieves herself, lowering herself back into the water, thinking that Big Brenda is finally going to leave her alone this time.

“Fine then,” Big Brenda agrees, before continuing by saying, “please turn around and lift that ass of yours.”

“What? Why?”

“I haven’t got the chance to clean that place yet. Besides, this is not something you can do alone. How are you going to see your butt crack all the way from there, huh?”

Well, Big Brenda is kinda right.

“Alright,” the girl mutters, almost resigning.

Robin turns around, her back facing the woman, before lifting her ass up, presenting the two taut mounds to Big Brenda. The girl grips at the edge of the bathtub to balance herself while she does so, waiting for the woman to start.

Big Brenda holds the same cloth in one hand, beginning brushing at the outer rim, before slowing (but surely) making her way deeper at the center. This goes as far until the woman uses her other free hand to part the taut cheeks, trying to clean off some of the narrower area. Robin’s asscheeks are too tight though, and parting the weight requires a lot of effort. But thanks to the combined water and soap, her hand slips, and her grip loosens up. So this time Big Brenda decides to use both hands, parting the two round flesh with full strength.

“Aaahhh!” Robin lets out a moan when she feels the slight sting of the forced movement, her flesh not used to being parted in such a way.

“Hold still girl,” Big Brenda tells her, before quickly uses one hand to keep the asscheeks stay parted, while her other hand uses the cloth and rub.

“I-it stings!” Robin whimpers.

“It’s okay, we’re almost done.” Big Brenda makes sure to wipe thoroughly, but also trying to be careful so that she is not hurting her daughter. And by the time the woman is done, Robin’s inner cheeks are left pink and tender, the girl herself breathing rapidly.

“Alright, that should do it. Make sure to clean off properly. I’m gonna prepare your clothes. I’ll be just outside, if you need anything,” Big Brenda tells the girl before making her way out.

Robin simply nods quickly, not thrusting her own voice to speak. Once the girl finally catches her breath and inspect her pussy, the area is already as wet as she had suspected, juice clinging to her inner muscles, just nearby her entrance. Damn!

Lazily, Robin uses her fingers to rub the slick flesh.

. . . . .

By the time Robin walks out, her body is tender all over. She is still soaking wet, water dripping heavily from her body. When Big Brenda notices her, the woman quickly rushes with a stack of towels at hand.

“That’s not good, you’ll catch a cold. Here, dry yourself, girl.” Big Brenda gives a girl a smaller  towel, before using the bigger one to dry the girl faster. Robin moves slowly, and once they are done, Big Brenda moves on to clothing the girl.

“I can do it myself,” Robin tries to negotiation, though she’s not really putting that much of a fight this time.

“Let me pamper you, sweety. It’s the least you can do,” Big Brenda offers her a soft smile, and the girl resilient with a heavy sigh.

But when Robin glances at the nightwear Big Brenda has prepared for her, she pauses and takes it in.

The piece of ‘clothing’ is very sheer, so transparent that if she is to put it on, she might as well be naked, because there is no covering her body with this. Plus, it’s in the color of shocking pink. Yuck!

“I-I have to wear . . . this?” Robin musters, disapproval clear in her tone.

“Why, yes. Is there a problem?”

“Is there a problem? Is there a problem? You’re asking me if there’s a problem? Are you for real?”

“It’s a very nice silk!” Big Brenda defends, as if Robin should care about that.

“I don’t want to wear it,” Robin puffs her cheeks.

“But it cost me quite a lot of money. The merchant said that it was brought all the way from Babylon.”

“I don’t want it. Give me something more reasonable.”

“It’s made from a very good material. Trust me, just touch it. Only my daughter can get the best, I promise you that.” Big Brenda is sounding forceful again, but at least she is still smiling.

“No, thanks! Not interested.”

“Why don’t you try it first and see?”

“NO!! There is no way I’m wearing something like that!” She might have touched her! Fondled her! But this is where Robin draws the line. Her savior or not, she is not wearing this scandalous thing!

“Try it first!” This time, Big Brenda insists, forcing the nightdress upon Robin. The girl tries to wiggle free, but Big Brenda captures her by the waist and puts the sheer dress on her, pulling it past the blonde’s head with one move. Robin is still struggling, but Big Brenda just simply pulls it past the girl’s jugs ever so effortlessly, as if whatever Robin is doing doesn’t affect the woman’s grip on her at all. No! She has enough of being ruled around!

“Put it . . . on—!” Big Brenda has to forcefully move the girl’s arms in order for her to make the girl wear the dress. And while the woman is putting her focus on her arms, Robin takes the chance to leap off, landing right on the bed. She immediately crawls on all fours, trying to get away from the crazy woman, the bottom shape of her sex exposed when she does so. But before the girl can get too far, she can feel Big Brenda’s large hand wrapping around her ankle, before being pulled back down.

Robin persistently clings to the sheets even as Big Brenda is pulling the blonde toward her.

“Alright, fine. Since you want to cling to it so bad, then I’ll let you,” Big Brenda thinks, before she starts tickling the girl from both sides.

Extremely ticklish, Robin lets out a jolt of laughter, her voice echoing throughout the room. She is . . . way too sensitive . . . can’t hold it in . . . !

“Hahahaha, no, stop! That’s just too much. Ahahaha!” Robin tries to control herself, but Big Brenda has the upper hand, having full access to the blonde’s waist. “. . . No, I can’t! Hahaha!” Robin ends up rolling over to her back, hoping to cease the ticklish sensation, but Big Brenda is quick with her hands.

“How do you like that, little one?” Big Brenda grins widely in return, unable to resist herself from trying earn more laughter from the girl. She likes her girl’s laughs. It makes her heart bloom with warmth. The resemblance is uncanny, and Big Brenda can’t help but become nostalgic, recalling the days back when her daughter had been so cheerful, all giggles and smiles, laughing out so freely with her. She wants to recreate that moment.

It is also from that chance that Big Brenda has the opportunity to yank down the rest of the nightgown instead, enveloping the girl with a hug of smooth expensive silk.

Big Brenda lies down next to her daughter after that, suddenly needing some rest. The two end up lying on the bed aligned, so breathless from all that endeavor, but more coming from Robin’s side.

“Hmm, it doesn’t feel so bad at all,” Robin thinks once she feels the silk fully surrounds her. “Well, not like I want to admit it.” The blonde blushes, not wanting to admit that she is wrong. It seems that Big Brenda is right, but this does not make her any comfortable at all. While the fabric feels nice against her skin, it’s still too sheer to her liking.

“It’s nice, right?” Big Brenda grins cheekily when the girl stays quiet, not even bothering to spare a glance at the woman.

“Where’s the rest of it?” she eventually asks.

“The rest of what?”

“My bra? My underwear?”

“You don’t need to wear those to sleep,” Big Brenda states, and her words sound final.

If she can’t get a bra, it’s still okay. But no underwear? “Fine,” Robin gritted her teeth, not really having the energy to fight anymore. It’s not really to her liking, but the girl’s really just too tired to be pesky about it. After the crazy things that has happened in the past week, she needs a good night’s rest.

Robin scoots over, trying to find a more comfortable position to lie in. Her back is still turned to Big Brenda, but the woman sees it as a chance to show more of her affection. Circling an arm around the girl’s slender waist, the woman pulls the girl closer toward her, wrapping her up in an embrace.

The girl doesn’t feel quite comfortable having the other woman spooning her. She still has no idea what to think of Big Brenda. She was nice to her at first, but then she starts to become so controlling and demanding. Well, whatever the case is, she can think about it at another day. For now, she sleeps. The blonde’s eyelids flutter close, suddenly feeling heavy in their weight. Before long, the girl’s body starts loosening up, falling into a deep slumber.

Seeing that her daughter is finally relaxing, Big Brenda too can feel relax. She had been so worried about the girl’s safety, and now that the woman finally has her back again, she can finally close her eyes with ease.

And just like that, the mother-daughter duo doze off to sleep.

. . . . .

The next day, they have to wake up really early, since the time portal will appear in about any time, set by Doc from the other side. They all have to move quickly, and that means no breakfast or toilet break. No dressing up as well, so that means Robin has to suck up with only wearing a bathrobe over her see-through nightgown. It’s better than nothing, but still, if someone were to yank down her bathrobe even just a little bit, she can be completely exposed. The nightgown underneath might as well don’t exist, because it’s not hiding even a tiny bit of her modesty!

“Come on, let’s go. The portal will open at any minute now,” Jim says, excited to get back. He had missed all of the action, not that he glad about that. He is not good with fighting, and he would probably just become a hindrance, should he had followed the other two to rescue the girl. It seems that everything turned out fine in the end though, when he met the three of them on their way.

The boys wore the same clothes that they wore last night, which are the same set of clothes they had come with, since they didn’t really have the chance to pack up spare clothes before jumping through the timeline.

Still wearing their bed hair, the four of them gather at the town square, back to where Big Brenda, Dave and Jim had first landed before. They have to wait until it is the exact same time, just like how they had planned before. The town square is still pretty quiet, with some shops preparing to open here and there, but it is obvious that some people are staring. What are these four people standing around, doing nothing for.

It is still quite when suddenly, out of nowhere, a blaze of blue light appear, expanding into a circle large enough to fit even the tall Big Brenda. The time tunnel is open, and the four of them need to move in quickly. Dave and Jim take their first turn, followed by Big Brenda and Robin in tow, the woman’s arm persistently clinging around the girl’s waist dominantly. The woman is not going to let go of her precious girl again. Not anymore. Not while she still has a say about it.

But then the machine starts to experience a malfunction. Doc has no idea what to do, not expecting the piece of equipment to start to break down out of the blue, when two of the passengers are still on the other side of the portal. Dave and Jim have arrived safely, and the three of them are now panicking, trying hard to figure out on what to do to stop the malfunction. It they don’t act quickly, Big Brenda and Robin might be trapped at the other side.

“I’ll go back in there,” Dave quickly says, not even thinking his decision through.

“No, you can’t! It’s too unstable. You’ll only make it worse,” Doc shouts out.

Jim tries to inspect the time machine, but it’s now letting out wild sparks of electricity from every random direction. He can’t see what’s wrong if he can’t open the machine, let alone touch it. It’s too dangerous, even if someone were to wear protective gloves. The machine is going haywire, and skin can be burned badly if he acts carelessly.

“It’s too late. We can only hope that they manage to go through,” Doc admits with regret.

“What’s keep them so long?” Dave ponders worriedly, chewing on his bottom lip while clenching his fists at the same time, muscles and veins bulging from the stress. He is pissed that he can’t do a thing to help, while his girlfriend is in peril. He can only hope that Big Brenda will manage to bring the girl home, back to the present.

By the other side of the time portal, the Evil Witch once again makes her appearance, creating chaos wherever she goes. And this time, she might have played a bigger part in making interference to their so called time transporter. The old hag has no idea how the other side was able to follow her in the first place, unless of course if they also have a witch on their side. She can’t see any one of them amongst the three for being a witch, so the hag had assumed that the witch must be hiding from far away. If so, that means their witch will probably make a move yet again, to transport the four of them back to their original time.

The Evil Witch can’t exactly let this opportunity to slip away, of course, since she won’t be able to perform magic in such a scale yet again for some time, thanks to the wound she had received. It had almost killed her, but she stopped it with her magic just in time. She is still heavily wounded though, and if she wants to perform a time transporting spell, she will have to wait until she is back to her original health, before using such a grand scale of magic once more.

If she wants to take her revenge, then this will be the perfect time. If she were to let this opportunity slip by, there is no telling when she will finally have another chance to do so. Locating the correct time and place had always been so hard for her. And now, after having sustained such a serious injury, she can’t exactly act as she pleases anymore. Stopping the silver from killing her had taken every ounce of power her dying self had, and there was no telling of how long she would have to wait before she fully recovers — from both magic exhaustion and her now poor health.

The old hag only has just a little more, enough to help her get the revenge she desires. However, she is not powerful enough to cause too much damage, and therefore, can only make such a small scale of disturbance from the distance.

Meanwhile, Big Brenda and Robin are trying hard to cross the time tunnel, but things get a little bit out of control when they try to make their way across. The tunnel is wilder, harder to go through compared to the last time Big Brenda had gone through it. It the machine malfunction? she suspects. No good! If it were to break down while they are still crossing, there will be no telling at what will happen to the two.

Finally getting the jeez, Big Brenda hurries Robin up. “Quick, run! It’s not safe!”

The girl does as she is told for once in a while, after hearing the mention of danger from the older woman. The duo quickly make their way through the time tunnel, the end of the portal just right in front of their vision. But just before they can step through it, the tunnel begins to spin out of control.

Big Brenda, being the good mother that she is, pushes Robin so that the girl can go through. Robin manages to pass through the portal, but in that split second of wild moment, she quickly turns back, extending her arm toward Big Brenda.

The other woman sees something in the girl, which makes her want to run up toward girl.

Yes, come back to mama.

Big Brenda runs as fast as her body allows, and the two of them ends up passing through the portal, just millimeters away before it completely shuts down.

The machine is toasted, but at least the mother has her daughter in her arms. They stay like that, entangled in a messy embrace on the floor.

“Don’t do that again,” Robin says, even though the girl herself has no idea why she had done what she had back there.

“I won’t, I promise,” Big Brenda grins lazily at the blonde, before collapsing her head onto the girl’s chest, too exhausted to do anything else. This time, Robin stays still, simply allowing the older woman to catch her breath.

Yes, they have returned to their original timeline. And all is good . . . right?

. . . . .

Back in Middle Age Europe, the Evil Witch smacks her crystal ball to pieces, too angry to contain herself.

Blast! They’ve managed to escape. All her efforts are for nothing!

“Just you wait for me, bitches! I’ll get stronger, and have my full health back! And when that happens, hyahak, hyahakhyakkhyakkhyakkhyak!” She breaks out into a fit of sinister laugh. “Then no one will be safe,” the old hag says, muttering the last part to herself, an ominous glint blazing in her big, wicked eyes.

 

 

_**[ To be continued ]** _

 

 


	2. #3

**WARNINGS: YURI ELEMENTS, NUDITY, NON-CON, FINGERING, BREASTS PLAY, PSEUDO MOTHER-DAUGHTER INCEST.**

* * *

**The Quest of Robin Foster**

_**Chapter 3** _

Big Brenda and Robin are sitting in a restaurant, just right by the open windows, with a nice view to the busy crowd outside. Big Brenda had insisted that Robin stays at her place, even after the rescue and all. There didn’t seem to be any other way around this once Big Brenda was determined about something  and after all of those things that it took to rescue the girl, how can Dave and Jim still dare to take from her?

Which is why the blonde is now sitting on Big Brenda’s lap despite her much reluctance, with the girl currently trying to enjoy such a nice meal without being caught in the act for public indecency. Which is still much better compared to what Big Brenda is up to, who doesn’t even bother to hide the fact that she plans to shower the girl is some great level of overly affectionate gestures — which can be considered as borderline way too inappropriate.

Robin is dressed in a tight fitting tee that stops right below her double Fs, paired with an equally tight fitting Daisy Dukes shorts that can possibly serve more as panties rather than providing much coverage (Big Brenda’s choice, not that the girl has anymore as if late). The girl has been twitch left and right since the past few minutes, not feeling comfortable to let Big Brenda treats her like this.

They are having some typical American breakfast, with some fresh, nicely cooked bacon and eggs. Now this, Robin likes, but Big Brenda is also making her eat some of those fruits and veggies that she doesn’t fancy too much. Big Brenda only has the girl’s best interest at heart, but she is pushing Robin with too many things that the poor girl doesn’t really enjoy. Robin reluctantly agrees, but the bites that she take are a bit harder to swallow, considering how the girl is not fancying the taste at all.

Big Brenda draws calming circles from the girl’s back while she is sitting on her lap, encouraging her with sweet words (which the woman intend for the girl to follow down to the dot). It is strange how someone can be very controlling yet kind to the person of interest, but hey, that’s just how love works (well, at least in this case, it does).

Though when it becomes too slow to her liking, Big Brenda decides to take things into her own hand and takes the fork instead, before beginning to spoon-feed the girl. Big Brenda’s intention is good (in her mind), but Robin just can’t catch up. The girl dodges the piece of fruit, and in the end, it slips from the fork and lands on the table in a mess. And since that doesn’t work, Big Brenda decides to use her bare hands instead, forcing the girl to stay still and open her mouth with one hand, while her other hand feeds a new piece of fruit right into Robin’s mouth.

However, despite already keeping her daughter in a tight hold, the girl decides to keep her mouth shut instead, not planning to make this ordeal any easier. Can’t she see that Big Brenda only has the girl’s best interest at heart? She doesn’t mind that Robin eats carbs, as long as she also eats the healthy food as well. Running out of ideas, Big Brenda then renders to one thing that she knows she can always rely on: by tickling Robin until she rolls the girl over, sending the blonde into a fit of laughter. Big Brenda is pleased to have her daughter laughing. That is also when the woman decides to pop the piece of fruit into the girl’s mouth.

Robin is still very reluctant though, and the girl’s stubbornness causes Big Brenda to apply even more excessive pressure than before, slipping her digits right into the girl’s mouth further than necessary, pushing all the way until Robin feels so full, just to make sure that the girl really swallows. With Big Brenda stuffed in her mouth, Robin is forced to part the cavern of her mouth as wide as possible, just to occupy them. And when she can’t handle it anymore, the girl eventually gives up and swallows.

Big Brenda finally retrieves her fingers, the digits soaked with her daughter’s saliva, but that doesn’t seem to bother the woman even for one bit. Instead, she simply continues on hand-feeding the girl yet again, grabbing another piece of fruit.

“See? It’s not so bad, isn’t it?” Big Brenda coos.

“Easy for you to say,” Robin thinks in her head, not really liking the sour taste of the kiwi the woman gave to her.

“You don’t like that one? Then how about this one?” Big Brenda picks a piece of apple instead, hoping the taste will be milder to the girl’s tongue.

Robin frowns, and eventually relents. She parts her mouth as wide as necessary, before sticking her tongue out to accept the fruit in resignment. Big Brenda happily pops the piece of fruit into the girl’s mouth, and is content when the girl chews without hindrance.

“How do you like this one? Better?” Robin can only nod, her mouth too full of the juicy piece.

“Good girl!” Big Brenda pats her on the head.

The woman continues feeding the girl, not even the slightest bit bothered with the way people are staring at their general direction the whole time. Big Brenda is too preoccupied in paying her whole attention to her girl, to even really care about what everyone else think. But even though the older woman is shameless about this kind of excessive public display, it doesn’t mean that Robin herself is not bothered by it. In fact, she is blushing mad with embarrassment, not liking the way people judge her through their stares. Can’t they tell that she doesn’t want experience this as much as they don’t like to see her being treated this way? She can even spot some children staring, some in confused blank looks, while some are staring at the girl openly in a funny way. How embarrassing!

And just to make it worse, Big Brenda ends it with giving Robin a very wet kiss on the blonde’s cheek, treating her more like a child. Can’t the woman see how embarrassing it is for her?

Just to add more salt to the injury, Robin then spots a group of familiar face, who happen to be heading their way. The boys! They are from her school! If they see her like this, her reputation will be finished.

Suddenly, Robin ducks her head, not wanting to be seen, inside hoping that the group will just go away. Big Brenda notices how her daughter is acting different, trying to figure out what’s bothering the girl, before she looks around and finally spot two familiar faces from a group of boys her daughter’s age. Hey, isn’t that—

“Dave, Jim! Over here!” Big Brenda waves at them loudly, garnering their attention in less than a few seconds.

Shit! Robin curses inwardly.

“Eh, hi, Ms Collins. Didn’t expect to see you here,” Jim scratches the back of his head nervously.

“Nonsense, call me Big Brenda. I told you this before. And yeah, I am just taking my daughter out for the day,” the woman speaks chatteringly, simply finding it polite to greet one of the people who had helped her found her girl back.

Oh, the woman is still at that? The two boys mentally wonders. The two of them had been permitted to go home after the time machine incident, and at that time, the boys were sure that Big Brenda would finally let the girl go, especially considering just how determined she had been for rescuing Robin. Surely the blonde had been allowed to go home too, right? But why are they here? To spend time together?

It seems like they had been getting along nicely ever since?

“Hi, Robin. Are you okay? You never returned my calls,” Dave asks, a concerned look written on his posterboy’s face. The rest of his follow athletic friends are just out on a walk to the mall when they happened to stumble upon Jim on the way. Usually, they would just ignore the nerd guy as always, but today, Dave had decided to approach the boy, and even went as far as to ask him to join them, considering that he kinda owe Jim for helping them built that time machine to save Robin.

Since she is asked in such a direct manner, there is no way that Robin can pretend not to hear him, right? Slowly, Robin turns her head toward Dave, inevitable exposing the identity of the mystery girl who has been sitting on the older woman’s lap. Dave’s friends did not expect to find out that the awkwardly positioned girl turns out to be Robin, one of the most popular girl at school. No wonder. They knew they had seen those pair of tits somewhere before.

Ignoring the confused looks the rest of them throws her way, Robin focuses her attention to Dave instead. “Sorry about that. I just discover that I lost my phone only after you got back. Must have been lost during the whole kidnapping incident,” Robin winces as she explains. “But I really did look everywhere, I swear! I just couldn’t find it, and I’ve been too busy to by a new one.”

“Oh, is that so. You’re doing okay then? Do you still wanna hang next time? You remember my numbers, right?”

“Yup,” Robin nods enthusiastically, purposefully avoiding some of her boyfriend’s questions. She can’t exactly say that she is fine, even though Big Brenda has been doing nothing but taking a very good care of her. Big Brenda is just too much, and she can’t exactly defy the woman. She packs up more muscles and height that any other normal woman. “I’ll call you when I get a new replacement.” Though she can’t actually figure out how she’s going to do that. Big Brenda doesn’t exactly let her go as she pleases. The woman keeps a short lean on her, monitoring everything that she does. It crosses her mind that she might need to ask for the boys’ help again, but decides against it. What if Dave’s friends start to talk and spread out rumors about her after hearing it? Robin has been utterly humiliated by being forced to stay sitting on Big Brenda’s lap. She doesn’t want to make things appear worse to herself, even more so that it already is.

The blonde blushes madly, and the boys can’t help but to stare. It’s a good look on her. Dave is one very luck son of a bitch. Even Jimmy boy can’t help but to train his eyes on the girl. The nerd has been crushing on her ever since as far as he can remember, but Robin has always remained untouchable even way before she grows into her F cups. Too bad he can’t do anything about it. Not that he stands a chance in the first place.

“Oh, that’s right. Let’s get you a new phone after this, sweety,” Big Brenda offers, unexpectedly providing Robin with a solution. She’s really going to let the blonde do that? Even if she can just call anyone for help?

“Ah, um, yeah. That sounds good,” Robin nods approvingly, though still a bit hesitating. Huh, well that was easy.

The lovebirds bid their goodbye and the two group go their separate ways. Big Brenda continues on hand-feeding the girl, each time pampering her with kisses and some tickling sessions (sometimes going a little bit too far until Robin breaks out into another fit of laughter). People will glance at their direction, and Robin will blush madly with embarrassment afterward, trying to collect herself. Big Brenda will simply just take advantage of the girl’s weakened state to shower her with another round of tickling session, sending the blonde over the edge of her self-control.

It also doesn’t help that her tee is so short, is exposes her midsection completely, allowing Big Brenda to give the girl a tickle here and there. There is no blocking Big Brenda from doing so, and once Robin is tickled, there is no stopping the girl from laughing out loud. Her skin is just that sensitive.

Big Brenda had found out that one of Robin’s most ticklish spot is under her boobs, so the short haired woman keeps on slipping her hand underneath the girl’s shirt, just to run her fingers at the highly sensitive area. It never fails to earn another yelp of laughter from the blonde, and Big Brenda keeps on teasing the girl until she becomes breathless out of laughing so hard too much.

After the breakfast, the supposedly mother-daughter duo make several more stops all over the mall, starting with the clothing store, in which Big Brenda insists on picking a number of skimpy, low-cut outfits for the girl, even when they can barely cover up Robin’s body.

“I want this, this, and this,” Big Brenda points to the store’s clerk, forcing the employee to work fast, grabbing each set of outfit Big Brenda sets her eyes on.

The woman looks so out of place in that store, looking very intimidating when she is making some serious choices about the ‘simple’ outfits. Even Robin can’t get a say of it.

“Alright, these should be enough,” Big Brenda finally stops after they get a nice pile of clothes, which is saying a lot considering how much lacking in material these pieces are. Robin lets out a long sigh, thinking that it’s finally over, until the woman proceeds to pulling Robin toward the direction of the changing room.

Big Brenda pushes the girl to duck in first, before following her, a handful of outfits in her hand, leaving the store clerk to deal with a mountain of messy pile outside. Her self-proclaimed mother picks up a piece from the pile she has in her hands, before handing it over it to the girl, who in turn inspect a piece of fabric, raises an eyebrow, and glances back at Big Brenda, as if silently asking, “Are you for real?”

“Alright, get stripping, girl. I want to see how you’ll look in that,” Big Brenda demands— no, order her to do.

Robin tries to figure out how to put the fabric on, not really sure where it starts and where it ends. Is this a scarf? It kinda looks like a scar. Running impatient, Big Brenda puts down the clothes on her hands and begins helping the girl to strip. Robin is so preoccupied with her own thoughts that by the time the girl realizes it, Big Brenda already pulls her tee off her body, causing her jugs to jiggle from being freed in the process. The blonde yelps, arms going up to cover herself by instinct, but that only makes things easier for Big Brenda, as the woman continues by pulling the girl’s tight jean shorts in turn. The woman is so used to stripping Robin at this point, and the knows exactly where to move to get things go her way.

Robin can’t help but to shiver from the cold, her entire body exposed, no bra or panties to cover her up. Big Brenda had denied her from wearing those things, and now the woman is denying the girl the right from covering herself up.

The hair on the back of her head stands out, and she can feel a soft gust of wind breezing past her from in between her legs (thanks to the aircon). And now, the blonde is standing naked inside a dressing room, inside a very crowded area. Something about being alone with the taller woman kinda unnerves Robin. It makes her want to bolt out of there, despite still being naked as the day she was born, wanting nothing more than to get as far away as possible.

Next, Big Brenda begins dressing her up. But as usual, Robin is still being difficult. The girl persistently clings against one corner of the dressing room, forcing Big Brenda to use her usual strength to get the girl going.

The blonde watches through the reflection as Big Brenda tries to make her wear the piece of fabric, which turns out to be a very short strapless tank top. It looks more like a bra though, covering Robin’s breasts like a chestband, the material pushing her voluptuous mounds upward together. The top only makes Robin’s breasts look bigger than they already are. Robin can’t deny its own appeal, checking herself out in the mirror, smiling to herself.

Big Brenda takes this as a good sign and begins making the girl changes into another piece. And another piece. And another one, until Robin loses count on how many times Big Brenda makes her change out of her only coverage.

In the end, the girl still refuses to acknowledge the newly purchased clothes as her own, even though Big Brenda goes as far as making sure to only buy clothes from branded stores. Once the woman finishes making the purchase, she has the clerk arranges the clothes to be delivered to her home address, so that carrying the shopping bags around won’t hinder her from having a great time with her daughter.

The third stop they make is at Starbucks. Big Brenda figures that Robin will be exhausted from all of that shopping, so the woman treats the girl with any type of beverage she wants. The woman would prefer that they make a few more stops at several other boutiques, but there’s no pressure. They can visit those stores together next time.

“You’re not ordering?” Robin asks after she is done placing her order. Robin ends up with some fancy-named frappe, while Big Brenda settles for a straight black coffee.

But of course, the grey haired woman just have to make sure that Robin also sits on her lap, even when they are in the middle of a very cramped and busy coffee shop. She is sitting on Big Brenda’s lap with her back against the woman’s chest, so they are both facing the table in front of them together.

People are staring openly at them, again, and they can’t seem to stop throwing them with ludicrous looks. Robin refuses to meet their stares, too embarrassed even to lift her head, using her thick blonde locks to cover up her face. Please don’t let anyone she knows show up— Please don’t, please don’t, Robin chants in her mind. She already had to deal with one humiliating encounter — she doesn’t think she can handle another one.

Big Brenda continues on her usual antics with her inappropriate touches. This time, she has one hand stuck underneath the girl’s ass, while the other is cupping one of Robin’s breasts. Big Brenda just simply can’t stop herself. The position reminds her a lot of how she used to hold Robin as a baby, and she is having so much fun feeding the girl on her lap.

The grey haired woman is treating Robin like she’s still a child, even going as far as to help push the straw in between Robin’s pink pursed lips — which are just as pink as the lips in between the blonde’s legs.

Robin sucks on sulkingly, no longer enjoying this drink as much as she had thought she would. How can she not? Big Brenda just ruined her Starbucks experience for her. Now, she can no longer go to this place without being spotted. Some people are even going as far as to shoot videos of the two of them, most probably going to upload it to Youtube. Big Brenda can’t care any less about other people, but Robin is shaking from the inside. This is all the woman’s fault! Once everybody sees this, she won’t be able to go out anymore!

The mother is too preoccupied in attending to her daughter’s needs that she doesn’t even realize that someone has been looking at their direction until the person is standing right in front of them, greeting the grey haired woman.

“Big Brenda, hey! What are you doing here?” A dark haired amazonian woman approaches the two, causing them to look up. The woman might just be as tall as Big Brenda, if not taller. She has natural tan skin tone, and she packs up as much muscle as their resident athlete.

Big Brenda squints her eyes before quickly recognizes the woman’s face, before greeting her back with the same enthusiasm. “Ada! How have you been? I’m out on a date with my girl here.”

“Date?” Ada questions, before turning her gaze to assess the blonde, who she suddenly just realizes is currently sitting on her friend’s lap.

“Yes, this is my long lost daughter, Robin. I lost her before, but now I’ve found her again. Isn’t she gorgeous? Even much more beautiful compared to me when I was young,” Big Brenda pats the girl on her shoulder as she introduces her proudly to her friend. Then to the girl, she says, “Robin, this is one of my oldest friends, Ada. She was a former athlete back in her younger days, just like me.”

It’s true, though. Even though Robin does look a little bit like Big Brenda when she was in her twenties, the middle-aged woman has never possessed the kind of soft and delicate baby-faced features that the girl has. While Robin is beautiful like a young flower, Big Brenda has always been all hard and steel. It was a good thing that the girl takes after her father more, Ada guesses.

There are some slight similarities here and there, though Ada knows those things for sure, since the former athletes used to spend time practicing together, along with the rest of their group. Back then, Big Brenda was also a blonde, though her friend’s face has always been so angular and masculine. She is beautiful in her own way, though Robin inherits more characteristics of a classic beauty.

“Adahy Alkaine, but you can call me Ada for short,” the amazonian extends her hand, which Robin shyly takes. She is not usually this lacking of confidence, but when the other person can clearly see a fully grown girl such as herself sitting on another middle-aged woman, things are bound to get pretty awkward quickly for her.

“R-robin Foster,” the blonde responses in a mutter, shaking the amazonian’s hand, her whole body tensing from being further humiliated.

She can’t believe that she is meeting one of Big Brenda’s friends — especially with her still sitting on the tenacious woman’s lap!

Ada notices the last name difference, but she doesn’t say anything about it. It’s not her place to do so, anyway. So after the brief introduction, she turns her attention back to her friend.

Remembering something, Ada exclaims, “Oh! The girls and I are having this small dinner party at Sarah’s house tonight. You should come by. Robin as well. I’m sure they’ll be excited to hear the news.”

“Sounds good! We’ll be there. Thanks for inviting us,” Big Brenda says, though she does not seem to be planning to move away from her spot, still keeping Robin in her place.

“The dress code is semi-formal, but just between us, I’m gonna wear pants,” Ada winks playfully. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Robin. See you guys tonight!” Ada waves off excitedly.

That was refreshing.

After Starbucks, Big Brenda brings Robin to the cinema. And this time, Robin thinks for sure that the woman is not gonna ask her to sit on her lap, until Big Brenda picks a seat at the very end of the row, where they won’t be bothering anyone else (and vise versa).

Robin is situated on the woman’s lap, facing sideways. Big Brenda feeds the girl with bits of pieces of popcorn (which tastes sweet with caramel), while the woman’s other hand is busy rubbing at the girl’s tummy, occasionally trying to draw out a tickle out of Robin. The blonde lets out a yelp, though it’s a good thing that the movie hasn’t started yet. How is she going to handle herself when the film has started, and with Big Brenda still tickling her?

Robin tries to wiggle free. Why does she have to sit on Big Brenda’s lap, when they have a row of perfect good empty seats all over at the back? The same reason why she was forced to do so at any other public places, of course! Big Brenda just wants to humiliate her, she is sure! Why else would a not-stranger woman keeps on making Robin stays to close? And what’s with all the touching? How long does she have to endure this? Though at least Big Brenda is much more tame when in public. The woman doesn’t even allow the girl to wear a single stitch of clothes when they’re in Big Brenda’s beach house.

The grey haired woman will then occasionally grazes the bottom of Robin’s boobs with the back of her hand. The girl will try her best to ignore it, thinking that it’s probably not intentional, until it repeats one too many times. Big Brenda becomes even much bolder with the touch as things progress, wanting to give her daughter a relaxing massage, but ends up causing Robin to tense up instead. Big Brenda doesn’t seem to be able to read the situation however, as she continues on doing what she thinks is a good thing, rubbing Robin’s breasts in hope to ease the body.

Personally, Big Brenda doesn’t really know what it feels like to have such big breasts, though she did read about it somewhere, of how big breasts woman can constantly get back pains and all sorts of unpleasant soreness. So essentially, she is doing this to help her daughter, so that the girl won’t be so exhausted and in pain all the time.

Robin doesn’t know what is happening anymore. Big Brenda begins folding her breasts again, just like how the woman does it to her in the bathroom. Robin starts to feel real good, but then eventually tense again, especially when she feels something painful throbbing from the center of her sex, concentrating all the way down to the start of her inner muscles.

The woman takes notice of how restless the girl becomes after some time. Robin keeps on shifting from left to right, and Big Brenda is immediately concerned of her well being. Is she sick?

“Are you okay?” Big Brenda whispers the question against the girl’s earlobe, which causes Robin to jolts from the woman’s lap a little.

Gathering herself, Robin answers, “Ah, eh, yeah, I-I think so.”

“Are you sure? You keep moving on my lap. Is it not comfortable enough? How about you try and sit facing forward?” the self-proclaimed mother offers.

None of them are even paying attention to the movie at this point. Robin even forgets what it’s all about anymore.

“I don’t know . . .” Robin trails off. She would rather not sit on the woman’s lap anymore, though she doubts this persistent woman will ever listen to her, even for once.

“Alright, come on. Let’s get you out of here,” Big Brenda makes the decision for both of them and carries the girl by her arms. Robin just simply resigns and follow the woman out of the theater, before directed to the bathroom.

The girl is sat by the counter. Big Brenda washes her hands thoroughly, before soaking a towel to give to the blonde for her to use. “Here, let me wipe out your face. Maybe you’ll feel better.” Big Brenda brushes the cold wet towel against the side of Robin’s face, causing the girl to flinch a little from the temperature. She pauses to allow the girl to adjust, before begin wiping out some of the already formed sweat from her face.

“Oh no, you’re sweating! Is it a fever?” Big Brenda quickly presses the back of her hand against Robin’s forehead, measure the girl’s temperature. And as suspected, the girl does feel slightly heated.

“You’re feverish! That’s not good. We gotta go to the hospital. The hospital! I gotta call the ambulance!” Big Brenda exclaims.

“Wait, hold on. You’re overreacting—”

“Overreacting? Overreacting? There is no such thing as being overreacting when it comes down to my girl’s safety!” Big Brenda exclaims, as if it should come as the most obvious thing ever to the girl. “What if you’re really sick? What if it’s life threatening? What if there’s no cure?”

“Relax, I don’t have a fever,” Robin tries to reassure the woman. Her head might be dizzy a little bit, but she doesn’t think it’s serious. Perhaps her body is just a little bit confused.

Yes, that must be it, she concludes.

“I just need to sit for a while. Oh, I think I need to go to the bathroom,” she suddenly comes up with an idea. Big Brenda won’t follow her there, right?

“Alright, let’s get you in,” the woman quickly tries to carry the girl again, but this time Robin backs away.

“I can do it myself.”

“That’s not good enough. What if you passed out while you’re inside?”

“Then will you at least leave the stall door open?”

“What? No!” Robin’s voice raises a few octaves.

“It’s okay, I’ll lock the door.” Big Brenda walks toward the exit door and switches the lock, just to prove her point. “See?”

Not really having the energy to protest, Robin stumbles forward. Good thing no one else is in the bathroom, since everyone else are still inside the theater. Plus, she really does have to pee, now that she is aware of the need. Quickly, Robin yanks down her pants, not wanting to make this shameful experience lasts any longer than necessary. Once she’s done, she quickly pulls her pants back up and flushes.

Big Brenda trains her eyes on the girl the entire time, counting every second of it until Robin is finish. She stands beside the girl yet again while Robin washes her hands.

“Feeling better now?”

“Yeah, I guess.” But Robin makes the mistake of scrawling her face, making Big Brenda suspects otherwise.

“That doesn’t seem like it.”

Big Brenda steps behind Robin, and without warning the other girl, suddenly turns her around and lifts her up easily. “Hey!” the girl lets out a protest. Her weight doesn’t affect the woman at all, and once Robin’s ass is planted to the bathroom sink, Big Brenda proceeds by trying to pull the girl’s pants down. Robin is no help at all though, so the woman ends up settling the second best option.

The grey haired hooks a finger around the small area of fabric that covers the girl’s crotch, before sliding it to the side, exposing Robin’s bare pussy.

“Stop it! What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to see if there’s anything wrong. You kept squeezing your legs together, and I want to see what’s been bothering you. You could be having something dangerous.”

“W-what? In there? No! There’s nothing going on, Big Brenda. Jeez!”

“You’d never know. Let me check, just to make sure.”

“NO! You can’t!”

“Or what? Are you saying you’re gonna to do that? And how exactly will you manage to do it, huh?”

No answer.

“Then let’s go to the hospital.”

“No! That’s too much!”

Even though the woman does make sense, that doesn’t mean that Robin will simply just gonna sit back and allow Big Brenda to spread her open like a book.

While Robin is hesitating, Big Brenda takes that chance to kneel down and moves in her hands. Her finger tips are pressing against Robin’s cleanly shaved pussy lips, before pushing the apart. Robin lets out a sharp gasps, and the grey haired takes advantage of the momentarily surprised girl to slide a finger in.

Big Brenda makes sure to use her clean hand. Her finger is just as thick as her woman her size should be when she enters the girl. It’s much thicker compared to Robin’s, and the girl shudders from the foreign intrusion. She is not prepared, and having her whole body tense all over is not helping it either.

The woman is at least nice enough to let the girl adjusts to her size, before proceeding the inspection. Big Brenda rolls her index finger inside Robin’s cunt, trying to get a feel of the extremely tight walls around, wanting to see if there’s nothing out of the ordinary that should not be there. The woman does this a couple of times, just to make sure that her search is thorough. Once she is sure that there is nothing strange happening around the area, Big Brenda moves on to slipping her finger even deeper, wanting to make sure that the area there is also clean.

Robin is struggling to hold her breath in, not wanting to make a single move. Her feet can’t touch the ground, and the girl curls her toes when she feels too overwhelmed. Robin tries to regulate her breathing, but she just can’t keep up. It’s just too much.

She can’t believe it! It’s so embarrassing! So humiliating! If she though things had been worse, this is by far the worst thing Big Brenda has done to her! How could she? Robin doesn’t care even if it’s for her well being. This is so way pushing over the boundary. She is so running away at the very first chance she gets to do so, savior or not!

The girl’s inner thighs keep tensing up around Big Brenda as she circles her index finger inside Robin’s walls one last time. The woman keeps her expression stoic the entire time, though.

Time can’t past any slower that it already is. And after a while, of what feels like the longest time, Big Brenda finally pulls out.

Robin quickly jumps to her feet and yanks her pants back up, her entire being still shivering as she tries hard to stand still, arms around herself. She has never felt so violated, but it hurts more because she thinks that she can at least thrust Big Brenda. The girl tries to tell herself that it was done for her shake, but Robin still can’t shake off the uncomfortableness that seems to spike her, mind and body.

Her pussy still throbs, thanks to the intrusion. She can still feel the way Big Brenda’s finger slide into her, so deep and penetrating. It’s okay, she’ll walk it off, she comforts herself.

Big Brenda rises up and rewashes her hands, before turning her attention back to Robin.

“It seems like nothing is wrong. I think I should just let you rest for the day.”

“Does that mean we’re going home now?” Big Brenda nods. “But I haven’t even bought a new replacement for my phone yet.”

“Your health is more important for that. I’ll send someone else to buy it.”

Robin grimaces a little bit, before finally agreeing. “Okay.”

That will be enough ‘fun’ for today. Or at least the girl hopes so.

. . . . .

They go home early and Big Brenda allows Robin to rest throughout the noon. By the time it’s nearing dark, the girl wakes up feeling better than ever. Hmm, strange. She was feeling so uneasy before. It is because she was really just feeling fatigue? Well, whatever the case was, Robin is improving a lot now, and that means she can go to the party.

The blonde is not really enthusiastic to the idea of meeting Big Brenda’s friends, even though Ada seems nice enough. Maybe it won’t be so bad after all? Besides, it will be a much better improvement, compared to being stuffed with only the two of them in Big Brenda’s house, with Robin herself being forced to stay naked all the time.

The girl is not even allowed to cover herself up; not with her own hands, and certainly not by using any blanket or other fabric in the house. At least when it is outside, the woman will allow her to wear clothes, even though the choice of outfit is always too revealing. And what timing! The boutique store they had visited has just delivered the shopping bags.

Big Brenda is humming happily as she picks out party clothes for Robin. Though the girl doesn’t have much confidence of the woman’s taste of fashion, it’s not like she has a say about it. Robin will wear whatever Big Brenda throws her way, and whatever minimum choice that will turn out to be, the girl will just have to suck it and take it like the big girl she is. She can’t run, and she certainly can’t overcome the tall woman’s strength. That doesn’t mean she won’t make this any easier for Big Brenda. Now that she is well-rested, Robin can finally find the energy to stand her ground once more — even though she knows it won’t make much difference. It is the only type of defense she has left, and the girl is not quite willing to let it go just yet.

Just like before, Big Brenda insists on washing the girl’s body herself, and this time, she is going to wash Robin thoroughly no matter what the girl says. It is the mother’s duty to take good a care of her child, and Big Brenda intends to relive every past moment she had during her girl’s childhood.

Robin trashes under the shower, causing water to splash everywhere. Big Brenda doesn’t even flinch when some splatters on her face, too focused on tending to her daughter. The girl thrashes even more when the woman’s hand begin to approach her sex, but this time Big Brenda won’t take no for an answer. She brushes the bath sponge against the girl’s delicate pussy, making sure to clean her off down to the very last spot.

The blonde squirms underneath Big Brenda’s touch. She doesn’t like it whenever the woman touches her there. She tries to step away, putting some distance between her and the tall woman, but it always ends up with her back pressed again one corner of the wall, with Big Brenda backing her up until she is trapped and can’t go anywhere else. That is when the grey haired takes her chance and grazes the bath sponge against Robin’s entrances, not really pushing in, just making contact with the surrounding area until the skin is left pink and tender afterward.

Big Brenda washes Robin’s jugs like the way she washed it before, kneading the large mounds in outward motion until the nipples stand from attention. Robin still whines when Big Brenda parts her asscheeks later, but at least it doesn’t hurt as much anymore. Of course, when Robin gets too tense, the woman will just shower the girl with a series of tickles again, causing the girl to laugh to her heart’s contents. She can’t believe how Robin still giggles like back then, and it makes Big Brenda’s own heart swells with immeasurable warmth.

Robin is much more audible when it comes down to dressing. The younger Robin that Big Brenda knew was also this stubborn, refusing to wear clothes after a bath. Sometimes, the girl would even begin stripping down in the middle of the castle’s hallway. Big Brenda had to quickly redressed the girl, of course, since it was considered as an inappropriate act back then. But of course, people won’t react as strongly about public nudity nowadays. People have changed. There are even nude beaches as well.

When Robin is this hardheaded, there is always one thing that Big Brenda knows she can count on, and that is showering Robin with rapid tickle attacks, which she knows always works best to get the girl to stop rebelling. “Bhuahahahaha! I-I can’t— Stop! Ahahahaha! T-that’s too much!” Robin tries to say, but Big Brenda refuses to stop, wanting to tickle the girl down until she can’t fight anymore.

In the end, Robin ends up dressed in what Big Brenda calls a strapless mini tube top, which is equally just as tight as the mini skirt she is forced to wear, along with some ballet flats to go with the look. The top stops just a little bit beneath her boobs, while her skirt rises just above her knees, which allows the girl to expose her flat stomach and long legs.

She has to be careful when wearing this matching set, because with one wrong move and a certain angle, she might just expose her entire cleavage to just about anyone who happens to walk by. Ass or boobs, nowhere is safe. Robin has to constantly cover herself to keep any of her bits from slipping out. It’s also quite troubling that Big Brenda is not a big believer in undies (at least not for the girl).

The top and skirt set comes in white, though the girl won’t put it past the woman for buy it in several other more colors. She recalls being made to wear something similar to this piece back in the changing room, though she’s sure it was in a neon color.

Big Brenda steps out in a simple black blazer and dress pants, which is just as long as the long dress as the woman usually wears. It’s such a contrast to Robin’s clothes, which appears to make its mission to show as much of that smooth skin of hers as possible. She looks cleaner than usual too.

Big Brenda will be the one who drives the two of them to her friend’s house. Robin must admit, the car is quite nice, and the interior is rather spacious and cozy. Now this is the time when the girl really think that she can finally get away from having to sit on the woman’s lap . . . except this time Robin is finally right!

The girl can’t tell how extremely relieved she feels throughout the entire journey. She had always been feeling kinda awkward whenever she is forced on sit on the woman’s lap. At least she gets to enjoy this brief moment of freedom, no matter how short or insignificant it is.

Big Brenda’s friend, Sarah, has her house located in a nice and quiet neighborhood. It’s a fifteen minutes drive from the beach, and their arrival can’t be any sooner. Though once they finally stop and park, Robin raises a questionable eyebrow. This can’t be the place. They don’t even turn the lights on!

But Big Brenda steps out of the car almost immediately without allowing the chance for the girl to say anything. She circles around the front of the car to open Robin’s door, which the girl silently accepts.

Robin shivers once she slides out of the car, feeling how the evening breeze mercilessly blows past her. Noticing how her daughter is freezing, Big Brenda wraps an arm around the girl’s waist, bring Robin flushes to her side. And that is how they find themselves walking up the house’s front steps, with the mother and her daughter walking side by side.

They press the bell a few times, but no one answers. Big Brenda tries on the doorknob experimentally, though it turns out to be unlocked. She raises a suspicious eyebrow, before pressing the girl closer toward her. Something’s not right.

When Big Brenda and Robin’s step in, they find that all of the lights are out. They step in warily, now reconsidering their choices. Maybe they should have—

“Surprised!”

Everything suddenly becomes so bright, there are loud noises everywhere, and colorful confettis are being thrown. The woman and the girl stare at their surrounding abashedly while Ada and three other equally tall women follow, suddenly congratulating the two of them.

“—we’ve heard from Ada about your daughter,” Robin hears one of them says.

“—so we planned to throw a surprise for you.”

“It was a last minute thing, but we hope it’s okay.” The last one who speaks is also a blonde, but her skin is much redder compared to hers, as if she had been spending too much time under the sun.

“Ow, wow, that is such a nice thing for you guys to do.” Big Brenda reassesses all four of them. “Thank you. So much! But, it’s supposed to be your birthday,” she claims at the other blonde.

“Nah, it’s okay. I can have my birthday every year, but reuniting with your daughter only comes once,” Sarah brushes it off.

“We’ve got cake for all three of you, by the way,” Ada chides in, and she quickly ushers all six of them to the center of the house, where two cakes with different decorating are laid out on the dinner table. Then they glance at the cake that is meant for Big Brenda and Robin.

“Sorry about this, they must have misread my order,” Ada smiles sheepishly, glancing at the fondant on the top, which had been made to form a peacefully sleeping baby. And it’s made to be blonde, too, so at least they got the hair color just about right.

“No, it’s perfect,” Big Brenda insists, and the other woman will never know just how sincere her words are. Yes, this is perfect. This is exactly how the grey haired thinks of her girl, still so young and innocent.

It feels strange to see so many tall, strong beautiful mid-aged women suddenly surround her. Robin is glad that they all turn out to be such friendly people, even though she still feels rather out of place standing next to them, especially when the girl is wearing ballet flats. Compared to their athletic height, Robin, who is almost a foot shorter, feels like a dwarf. The situation makes her wishes that she’d at least wear one of her heels. She has to constantly look up to them whenever they talk, so that she at least won’t appear rude. Good thing she had plenty of practice beforehand.

Like Big Brenda, her friends are all follow former athletes. They used to do sports for a living, and now they have indulged themselves in another investments and business, just like Big Brenda, who went into tech.

The grey haired overbearing acts are never gone. She still insists that Robin sits on her lap, even though there are still plenty of perfectly good seats in the dining room. Once they cut the cake, Big Brenda proceeds to feeding spoonful by spoonful, treating the girl like a child like she did before.

What is stranger is the fact that none of Big Brenda sees anything out of the ordinary with the way the woman treats her. Maybe they are not bothered by the act, but maybe it is because they are already used to Big Brenda behaving this way. Either way, Robin can’t help but to blush from embarrassment, especially because the person sitting next to them can glance at what’s underneath Robin’s super short skirt if she wants to, considering that she is sitting sideways on Big Brenda’s lap.

Robin doesn’t dare to struggle this time. Moving too much, and she might as well expose what’s remained of her private bits to anyone who can see. It’s already embarrassing enough being treated like an oversized baby; Robin can’t afford to humiliate herself even further.

The only way Robin can defend herself is by refusing to open her mouth, but Big Brenda easily solves that by tickling the girl, forcing Robin to trash against the woman’s hold. She can’t help to shake so much, the small pieces of ‘clothing’ begin to shift out of place. Robin doesn’t want to, but she can’t help it. She is just way too ticklish for her own good.

In the end, Robin’s top is disheveled so much that one of her humongous boobs pop out of place, pink nipples staring at the audience demandingly. Meanwhile, the edge of her skirt is lifted so high up, the others can tell the outline of her pussy very well. Instead of behaving like they are supposed to, however, they only glance at Big Brenda in some sort of silent understanding. Their looks are telling her that they feel sorry for their friend, as if Robin is some sort of a difficult child. She is not! And that is what infuriates her the most.

. . . . .

The day after the party, the two women wakes up late. They have been spooning like they did back in 1400s, and Big Brenda is all too happy about Robin’s changes as of late. She even made herself stayed will all the way last night, even though her facial expression shows that she still minds about it a bit. The girl tries to be a little bit obedient, even though the change is barely noticeable. The woman can tell that Robin has learned to be more compliant (even though most of it is just to make things easier for the girl herself).

Big Brenda wakes up slightly earlier to cook some brunch for both of them. While Robin is sleeping, someone presses the bell. Big Brenda can’t answer to it since she is busy cooking, so she asks the girl to do it. Robin is pretty much still half-asleep when she lazily makes her way toward the door.

“What?” she demands snappily, causing the delivery guy that stands at the other side of the door to bulge his eyes when he takes in her appearance. How can he not? The girl that answers to the door is in nude, and the young man can’t help but to stare openly at her, stumbling, already forgot about what he wanted to do.

Robin, meanwhile, still remains oblivious to the obscene situation. She sleepily waits for the guy to say something, but he keeps quiet the entire time. Almost at the same time, Big Brenda’s elderly neighbors, Tom and Helen Mullen, walk by, intended to say hi, before they abruptly stopped at their track to take it the shocking sight that greets them. My God!

The girl is blonde, voluptuous, and very fair skinned. Her face is a tale of beauty, and the fact that she is stark naked is bonus to anyone who lays eyes on her exposed physique. The delivery guy, who at first wanted to deliver this brand new phone to the purchaser, is now gaping at the mouth-watering sight.

Robin is still half-asleep . . . and completely unaware of her state of nakedness! . . . That is, until she finally looks down on herself, following everyone else’s line of sight, wanting to know what the fuss is all about—

Before letting out a high-pitch yelp inelegantly.

Oh, shit! She forgot! Robin curses inwardly. Big Brenda had expected to go to be naked as well, that the girl didn’t even think twice about it. And now, she is standing stark naked to three outsiders, possibly to any surrounding passerby as well.

Quickly, the girl uses the door to cover herself up, before muttering her apologies disheveledly at the elderly couple, who in turn nod awkwardly at her. Who is this mysterious girl? Helen wonders, before her husband explains things to her.

“What do you want?” Robin asks almost accusingly at the young man.

“I— I’m here to deliver your order,” he says, before pressing a small box at the girl. That looks like . . . a cellphone? The girl accepts the delivery and quickly signs for it, wanting to end this embarrassing exchange as fast as she possibly can.

“Who’s that, dear?” Big Brenda asks once the girl walks back, not even bothered by her daughter’s nudity, already so used to seeing it.

Instead of answering right away, Robin questions the woman. “Why did you say anything?”

“About what?”

“I don’t know, my lack of clothing?” the girl says sarcastically.

“I thought you already knew,” the former athlete simply replies, shrugging her shoulder as she continues to prepare the meals.

“Well I wasn’t.”

“It’s okay. I doubt anyone would mind seeing you naked.”

“But I do.”

“You’ll get over it.” Big Brenda’s responds makes Robin feels like she is overreacting. But she doesn’t want to feel this way!

Sulkingly, she takes a seat on one of the tools and opens the box, only to take out one of the latest edition.

“It’s an iPhone 7!” the girl exclaims ecstatically, anger forgotten.

“Why yes, it’s one of the top bestselling amongst my distributors. Plus everyone seems to obsessed with it, so I just thought you’d like it.”

Robin doesn’t know what to say, so instead she runs circling the kitchen counter and wraps an arm toward Big Brenda.

The woman is too stunned to react, and the girl is too happy to realize what she had done willingly. It is only after a few silence minutes that Robin finally steps back, only now realizing her mistake.

“I . . . um, Big Brenda, you okay?”

The woman stays frozen for another second, slowly snapping herself out of it, before finally turn her attention to the girl.

“Yes, more than fine actually. That was unexpected . . . but nice.” The edge of her voice trembles, and that is when tears begin to roll out of her eyes like a broken dam. “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry for acting this way. But I’m just so touched! You finally hugged my back. My girl! Oh darling, come here.” The woman pulls Robin back into the embrace, and this time the girl falls around Big Brenda stiffly.

Robin didn’t really attempt to make the woman think that she has accepted her claim as her past-life’s mother. The girl was just simply too caught off at the moment, and it led to this resolve.

Still, she doesn’t think that it’s wrong to accept this hug. Though of course, Robin only thinks that way because she has no idea what Big Brenda is already planning in mind.

. . . . .

At the same day this afternoon, Big Brenda insists on driving Robin back to her biological parents’ house. The woman doesn’t intent to let them worry, since she considers herself as a parent too. She understands the feeling of not knowing where her daughter is, wondering if she is doing well or not. Which is why they are now standing in front of the girl’s childhood home, ready to ask her parents’ permission so that Robin can permanently stay in Big Brenda’s house.

The woman will take care of all of the girl’s financial needs, of course, since she is the one who insists in having Robin stays in her house. When the woman arrives and explains all of this to the girl’s parents, the both of them becomes frozen still, too shocked to even comprehend.

Big Brenda tells them of their tale, how her child was kidnapped in their past life, and how hard the woman had worked for to rescue her when her child’s reincarnation had been kidnapped yet again. Robin’s parents can’t just believe the woman, of course, until she repeats the whole show and tell, like she did to Dave and Jim before.

The married couple are perplexed when the grey haired woman started stripping the girl off (starting from the jacket), though not entirely, but just enough to show the birthmarks and odd toe. They knew about this, of course, but for Big Brenda to also know it so well, she can recall their locations like in the back of her hand.

But of course, her big brother Frank just has to pick that nick of time to walk into the room and catch them when Big Brenda begins to lift Robin’s leg, exposing not only the birth defect on her feet, but also letting them see what’s supposed to be hidden underneath her skirt. Her supposed mother had refused the comfort of underwear from the girl, even when they had intended to visit Robin’s home. And as a result, Robin’s cleanly shaven pussy is being showcased for her family to see.

It also doesn’t help that the girl is wearing almost close to nothing, only having a microkini to cover herself with (which doesn’t really provide actual coverage). All Big Brenda has to do is slide or push a few things out of the way, and there goes Robin’s private bits. The jacket is still there for some decency, but that too has been pushed out of the way, close to exposing Robin by the front.

Things can’t anymore humiliating, until Frank starts to go tense and stumbles back disorientated. The poor young man is clearly shaken and affected by the sight. How can he not? Even though he knows that Robin is his little sister, the male part of him recognizes an attractive woman when he sees it.

“What’s going on?” he asks concernedly, eyeing Big Brenda suspiciously instead to calm his loins.

Changing the family’s mind is not easy, until Big Brenda proves to them just how far she is willing to go to take good care of their girl. The woman lies out her financial income (which is a far cry from little). Robin’s dad has to save up his entire earning for a year in order to match up to what Big Brenda can make in a day. That’s how big the difference is.

In the end, after some closely heated argument between her family and Big Brenda, they finally give in and let the woman takes the girl in. It is not an easy fit to do, but after hearing the woman’s story, the more sense it makes. And if it is true that Big Brenda was the girl’s mother in their past life, then who else is better to take care of Robin? Besides, the girl is already in her college year. It’s time for her to step out of her parents’ house. The woman is also rich, and she lives near the neighborhood, so Robin should be well taken care off.

Once that is out of the way, they begin packing up Robin’s stuffs. The girl still can’t believe that Big Brenda managed to convinced her parents though, after everything that has happened (more so on the forced nudity). But then again, the woman did save her life, and Robin kinda owes her. She doesn’t want to be ungrateful, so maybe if she just thinks of this as her way of paying the woman back . . . ? Will that work out?

Big Brenda doesn’t allow Robin to pack up her clothes, as expected; except for a few selections of other bikinis the girl already own (which Big Brenda plans to make as Robin’s outwear), sexy underwear set (also for outwear), and some sheer shirts and dress (to be worned alone without any undies to go with). That excludes most of the girl’s wardrobe, though it only makes packing up much lighter.

Robin is allowed to bring a few important things with her though (except for clothes, which are non-negotiable).

“It’s fine, you can leave that,” Big Brenda says when Robin grabs her laptop.

“I can’t. I need it. My homework is in here.”

“Fine, you have bring it along, but I’m updating you to a Macbook,” the woman states.

After they finished packing up and ready to go, Big Brenda drives them back to her beach house with her fancy car. Robin wants to carry her things, but the woman takes all of the stuff in her hand without another word, not even breaking a sweat when lifting all of those bags with only two hands. The former athlete is still pretty strong, despite already moving on from that profession a while back ago. Seems like she never stopped going to the gym.

While Big Brenda settles Robin’s stuffs inside, the girl is left to her own bidding. The blonde slips into the bathroom first, though she doesn’t really get to do much other than peeing, before the woman catches up with her. They begin their usual routine, and this time Robin knows not to fight a losing battle. It’s no use. Big Brenda is way too strong and demanding. If she follows what the woman wants, she can finally get away with all the hardship.

That doesn’t stop Big Brenda from ticking her non-stop though, just out of the sheer fun of it. Robin’s laughter echoes through the house, up to the point where the neighbors next door can hear it. The girl becomes less hard to deal it when Big Brenda determines to wash her privates. It still makes her feel weird, especially when she wants the girl to sleep naked yet again.

After the long day, they fall asleep flushes against each other, with the grey haired woman spooning the girl from behind, arm around the blonde’s waist while hand enclosed around one of the breasts. Big Brenda’s face is deeply embedded at the nape of Robin’s neck, her other arm circled around the girl’s body, hand stopping just above the Robin’s snatch to bring the girl closer. It’s strange at first, but now it has reduced to only be ‘a bit weird’.

 **[ To be continued . . .?* ]**  
  
*That depends . . .


End file.
